


Spiteful

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fan Characters, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Kind of continuation of Gabriel LearnsI had a dream to continue this, so sadly this is how it goes-Kind of continuation of Demonic Mother's Day too-Hastur is known now as the one who made the Nesting Pit, the place for mother's, father's, or the like to birth their spawns and care for them (as stated in the novel how Hastur would be sure Crowleys treachery would be whispered by mother's to the young in the darkest depths of hell)Well, when one thing leads to another, when lives end even in Hell, when it's ones Hasturs grown use to-You can't help but get a bit Spiteful!
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Dagon & Hastur (Good Omens), Dagon/Hastur (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Spiteful

**Author's Note:**

> Miscarriage mention!!!

Hastur and Ligur had had spawns.

Hastur and Dagon had had a spawn.

When Hastur felt he was carrying again, something seemed off in the back of his mind yet he still, outside of it, basked in his spawns and mates affections upon the joys of his carrying again.

He was baring more potential Demons and Followers of Satan with each spawn he birthed! Granted Jasper and Aza turned out to be an Angel and a Demon living amongst mortals, he STILL had given Satan Chase and Coraline!

His Master's right hand Duke and bodyguard respectfully.

He still killed mercilessly, judged with a cold heart, and ordered with a sharp tongue, but he had a heart for the spawns he bore and those of others.

Satan's followers, the futures of Hell!

Love and Devotion was his title given by those who lived in the Nursing Pit, a place HE made once the carriers and bearers found him like roaches out of the woodwork.

They saw him as their Lord and Savior in that HE carried and birthed and brought forth his spawns! Now they could do it and it was thanks to Hastur!

No longer did they have to hide away and deal with their spawns in certain ways-

Now they could raise them after the Heat of the Dance washed over Hell!

Thanks to Hastur!

But Hastur, he himself this time carrying felt the spawns for a while! Growing, moving, eating off what he ate and used energy he needed yet one afternoon, laying beside Ligur, a break to be had after Hasturs hard work in the Nursing Pit, Hastur felt… Nothing…

His body felt it so suddenly that he screamed like he hadn't before, or so he hadn't in years since Armageddon hadn't happened.

He knew, he just knew yet he didn't want to know and panicked, pushing himself up and away from where he lay in the dead grass and leaves of the graveyard they called home and sniffed himself, felt himself, begged for answers inward and outward. All while Ligur sat watching in mute horror as his mate fell in sobs as he belted the words, "THEIR GONE!" Over and over again into the summertime heat around them.

His body for some reason absorbed the spawns inside him. And even for a Demon-As a mothering sort, as Hastur felt his energy come back ten fold like he'd eaten a newly born mortal child himself, he heaved up and vomited nothing since he hadn't even eaten. This energy wasn't from eaten food-

It was never figured out why his body destroyed the spawns, nor how many, but with milk and mothering instincts still driving him, Hastur and Ligur returned to Hell and to work as normal. No talk of the spawns after that.

Jasper, their Angelic son sent messages via dreams to his siblings of what happened and that was that-Nothing more.

Meetings between all the kids and the parents were far and between so by the time they'd meet up again he hoped it would be well forgotten-So for the time being, allowed by his Lord, he retreated into the Nursing Pit and helped those mother's, father's, and others who needed it with birthing or caring for their spawns.

Once all so alone, now had a community and a Lord of their own~

They too felt the loss but said nothing when Hastur came into the Pit and barely left for a time.

In that time, a Demon named Spite had had a spawn, a single spawn they DARE show no soul but Hastur!

They loved their spawn but knew upon the sight of it it would be thrown into the center and given to Satan-It was Spite's undoing, Spite's mistake when the Heat came and instead of another Demon, they went Above to stay away from it all and instead fell for a mortal!

Born with cloven hooves, dark brown fur legs, hunches, and a tiny tail. A tiny baby human body with tiny human hands ending in claws balled up into tight fists as it slept in it's parents arms as they weren't sure where to go, who to tell. The head is a mix between mortal and goat!

Goat ears, long brown soft. Tuft of brown and already numbs where horns would sprout! The nose of the goat but the features last are mortal.

It's eyes goat styled but red, the voice to be had a bleat in it's damning of birth.

But Spite had found Hastur and since the time was around Hasturs loss, the Duke of Hell was only to pleased to tend to the disformed Demon spawn, teaching Spite as he did this how best to feed their spawn, groom it, and send it love through feelings and thought.

But again, even in Hell, life can be lost, and never not forgetting the mortal they danced with, Spite begged their Lord Hastur to sit their unnamed spawn while they sought for them and beyond better judgement-Hastur did.

As Spite was gone, a time was made until they'd be looked for and expected to return!

The time came, they didn't return, and between Dagon and Ligur, the two Duke's went Above in a rush to find why their mate had once more grown so distressed and lost only to find Hastur outside a Church, grossly sobbing and once unable to speak, looked up and found the hanging form of Spite upon the cross of Jesus, their face awash with pain.

Clutched in his trenchcoat was Spite's Hellspawn, awoken by the cries of Hastur and bleating in distress.

With a disgusted look between both of Hasturs mates, the two tenderly helped the broken Duke up and led him back to Hell and into one of their offices where he snarled with eyes so angry, "FIND HIM AND BRING HIM TO ME!" 

After a wash of whispered loving words, licks, and kisses, he was once again left alone.

He looked to the shaken spawn and smiled sadly, voice low as the goat-like creature looked at him for warmth and got it after being spoken to, "Spite loved you so very much! Ey, a Demon's love is forever! It's forever!" And into his chest he was held again and the spawn baaahed softly and nuzzled Hastur with a heavy sniff.

As promised the mortal was brought forth, without care, he was dragged before a court of Demons of higher ranks, Lord Beelzebub included, Uri tucked in their arms, without hesitation Hastur YOWLED the story of Spite and their mistake but the care and love they'd be through to bring up such a spawn of Satan only to be taken out by-

"THIS VIAL WASTE OF SHIT!"

"TIED UP BY THE NECK UPON THE CROSS OF HER SON! SPITE IS DEAD BECAUSE THEY TRIED TO TELL THEM THE GRAND NEWS HE'D SPAWNED A HALF BREED OF SATAN!"

Then, he held up the goat/mortal looking being and announced, "But instead of being thrilled by adding to our Master's numbers, he hung up one of our Master's OWN!"

"I shall claim this spawn as mine, I'll teach it nothing but to HATE everything mortal, teach it the ways of Satan-It's name forever being Spiteful after the one who bore it life-Spite, but Ful in the end for KNOWING the bearer tried to tell this mortal such grand news-"

He stared at the man with such hatred and whispered, cradling Spiteful in his trenchcoat, "Yet killed them in the most painful way a fellow Demon could die! By a Holy item! This time, a fucking CROSS upon a CHURCH!"

Screeches and roars from Demons around roused by Hasturs speech told Beelzebub the verdict for the mortal and without even needing it to be judged over nor said, a simple shift in the way they sat, the most pleasing sounds of pain erupted from the mortal as not Ligur, not Dagon, not even Hastur for the kill of the mortal!

But upon the hearing of a parent to a spawn no matter the mate they'd chosen, tore for him like blood thirsty leeches. Like angry bees defending their hive. Like mother's, father's, and others defending their very own spawns!

Hastur turned away as the scream was muffled under the bodies, Dagon on one side of him and Ligur the other and sweetly, with the carnage behind them, the Duke of Love and Devotion pulled Spiteful out of his trenchcoat and smiled upon it, and smile forming upon its face back and he purred before licking between it's eyes, "It's time for a bath, a feed, and a rest now I believe my little Hellspawn, don't you think?"

And in answer, Spiteful snorted, shook his head, large ears flapping, and baaahed before snuggling up into Hastur, enjoying being held, un the wiser to all that had happened to him!

**Author's Note:**

> Spiteful: Showing or caused by malice.
> 
> Name: Spiteful
> 
> Born: 
> 
> Being: DemonMortal
> 
> Powers: Not so much as powers as he sharpens his hooves (training them to grow even) backwards and up so if he kicks, it's not only the front of the hoof that gets you but the now up facing and sharpened bits.
> 
> And also his horns. Very scary, very deadly, Chase finds a match in this one's horns.
> 
> They are decorated with welded in iorn Barb's and bone bits since his horns don't seem to break off so easily
> 
> Eyes: Goat styled but red
> 
> Looks: Lower half is goat, cloven hooves, a little tail, dark brown fur.
> 
> Mortal looking upper body, human like arms with claws at the ends of his fingers.
> 
> Goat ears, tufts of brown fur upon his head (later his chin) horns that swirl in a two way branch as he ages, and a goat like nose and eyes (but red and not normal goat colors)
> 
> The rest of his head is human like
> 
> Wings: Leathery and aren't that great
> 
> Rumored About: If HE'S some kind of Antichrist
> 
> Truthfully: The 'Goat' many people place Satan worship to


End file.
